a thousand years
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: At the last glee club, Quinn sings a thousand years to Sam . What happens after the song


**A story based on Quinn singing A thousand Years by Christina Perri . **

* * *

" Are you sure Quinn . It's big thing"

"I love the song and I... I love him . I need to do it . It's my last change . It's the last glee club , I'm not gonna let him slip away without telling him what I feel." Quinn sighs " I have to ."

" Where is he going anyway no one knows what his plans are . You are moving to New Haven , it is a drive of almost 12 hours to Lima, what if her goes back to Tennessee 16 and a half hours . Maybe he moves to LA almost 2 days . Are you sure it is a good idea ..."

Quinn sighs " Like I told you , I won't let him go without telling him ... and the whole glee club , How I feel about him."

" I'm just gonna let you do what you want . When you two are meant together you gonna find a way ..." Rachel walks out .

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Quinn's p.o.v_

" Are you ready ." Rachel asks me before we enter the choir room ...

"Totally ..."

We walk inside the choir room and sit down ..." Where is Finn" I ask her ...

" Somewhere around the school ... probably on his way to the choir room ... I guess ..." She shrugs " It isn't like he's gonna get lost ..."

"... Right..."

Glee clubbers start to flood inside ... Sam sits in the front . That is good ... right. I remember dancing with him at Regionals and nationals (** A/n Quinn never had her car accident :D**)

Rachel smiles at me when Mr Schue walks in . She whispers " You are going first ..." I turn to her " Don't worry just go first ." I nod " Good ..."

Mr Schue starts to talk " Wow guys this is the last glee club meeting ... Tina wait 'till the end to cry ..." Everyone looks at Tina and she nods ." Anyway like I said you are leaving . I asked everyone their plans . Some of you wanted to keep it a secret 'till the end of the glee club ..."

Santana rolls her eyes " Just read that damn paper ; Mr Schue ."

Mr Schue looks at her " Right ... Santana is going to the University of Louisville in Kentucky . Rachel and Kurt : NYADA , New York city . Quinn : Yale , New Haven . Mercedes: UCLA, LA . Finn : City College of New York . Mike : Wesleyan University . Tina: Yale . " I smile at Tina , so Tina and Mike are close , Mercedes far away. Kurt, Rachel and Finn almost 2 hours away . Santana is about 14 hours . Things are going good right ... " Artie: Ohio State . Puck is going to LA for his pool cleaning busyness... The others stay here for another year or more ..."

" Hey Quinn..." Tina says .

I turn to her " Yes ..."

"Are you taking Drama as major ? "

"Yes ..."

"... Me too..."

I smile at her " cool Tina ."

"Anyway enough talking ... Does anyone has a song ? " I shoot my hand up " Okay Quinn , the floor is all yours ..."

I stand in front of the glee club and take a deep breath ...

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
__Waiting for you  
__Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

I turns out in a very emotional performance . I'm sure Sam knows it's for him because he walks out the room when I'm done . He always does the same when he becomes emotional. I follow him outside the room and follow him outside . Outside he stops and turns to me .

"I'm sorry Sam , I shouldn't have sing to you and followed you . I just wanted you to know ..."

"... How you feel ..."

I look down "...Yeah . It was dumb of me ... Rachel was right ... You probably have plans to go back to your family . God I'm so dumb . You want Mercedes not me . She's not a cheating bitch like me ... You deserve her and she deserves you . I deserve to die alone ..."

"Quinn ,... Quinn ,...QUINN!"

I stop rambling and look at him " What ?"

"... I love you ..."

I look at him confused " what do you mean ? "

"I chased after Mercedes because I thought I couldn't get you , because I thought you were to good for me ..."

"What about valentines day and the several kisses you two shared ...?"

" When she sang I will always love you almost everyone was crying and the kisses like I told you I thought I would never get you, I needed to try to move on ... Look , I like Mercedes , but I love you"

I smile at him " I never told you this ... Even not when we were dating ... Sam I love you , with whole my heart . I always will ."

I have no idea who kissed who, but that isn't important we kiss and I like it ...

I pull back " What are your , plans for the future ... It's important ... I leave tomorrow to New Haven . large enough to be interesting, yet small enough to be friendly. That's what they say on the site ..."

" University of new haven ... i'm staying at the campus (** A/n I don't know or you can stay at the campus , but let's say in my story you can stay at the UHN's campus.**)

" No ..."

"No?"

"No , look my grandma moved into a house and she has an apartment in New Haven , she told me I can live in it for free . It has 3 bedrooms , I don't want you to live at the campus , sleeping in the same room with someone you don't know ..."

"Are you offering me to move in with you ? " I nod " Why ?"

"Because ... I really care about you , Sam ..."

"Okay ..."

"Okay?"

"Yes , I'll live with you ..." He kisses me

* * *

**Do I need to make a sequel or keep it an one-shot ? **

**- Luna **


End file.
